En busca de aventuras!
by Faxe
Summary: Esta es la historia de Red un muchacho de 15 años que viaja para completar la Pokédex Nacional, aunque con la presencia de unas personas sera más difícill aún su meta...es mi primer fic así que estoy probando.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi primera historia tanto sobre Pokémon como en Fan Fics así que por favor no sean tan duros.

Bueno los derechos de autor son para Satoshi Taijiri y Gamefreak yo tan sólo uso los personajes.(No se si es necesario poner esto pero lo vi en varios Fan Fics así que lo puse :P)

Bien, comencemos...

Era un día cualquiera en la región de Kanto, aquí se hallaba un joven de gorra roja llamado...(no es quien tanto esperan :v) Red si así es Red con su pikachu el cual fue a visitar al profesor Oak después de su último viaje a Kalos (aquí Red es igual de fuerte y es campeón de Kanto pero no a decidido retar ni una otra liga Psdta : tiene legendarios), bien vamos con ellos:

-Red hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí-dijo Samuel Oak más conocido como Profesor Oak.

-Si...fue hace mucho pero bueno ya vine y tengo su encargo... la Pokédex Nacional llenada hasta Kalos.-dijo un entusiasmado Red.

-Asombroso!, Déjame ver-dijo un profesor con brillo en sus ojos

El profesor lo vio y tal y como dijo Red estaba completa hasta Kalos teniendo incluso a los legendarios hasta que...

-Mmm bueno si los tienes pero te hace falta algo...-dijo el profesor Oak revisando la Pokédex

-Es imposible si hay estan más de 700 especies registradas-Dijo un incrédulo Red

-Puede que si, pero han habido nuevos hallazgos sobre mutaciones extrañas de los Pokémon de Kanto, sin estas no está completada hasta Kalos al 100%-Dijo un serio profesor Oak

-Bien... Decidido, iré en busca de ellos-Dijo Red saliendo del laboratorio.

-Espera que aún ni te digo donde es-Dijo el profesor mientras sacaba un álbum de fotos de la región Alola y su familia allí (Gabriel Oak).

-Mientras tanto-

-Ahhhh! Que bien se siente volver a Kanto, verdad Pikachu?-dijo un entrenador con una gorra que tenía cierto parecido a la de Red

-Pikaaaa-Afirmo su Pokémon

-Mientras tanto- Otra vez

-Asi que en Alola está decidido iré hacia allá-dijo un entusiasmado Red

-Espera un segundo muchacho-dijo el profesor

-Digame?-dijo Red

-No te recomiendo llevar a tu equipo de Kanto contigo nadie hasta ahora a llevado a pokemon en su forma normal hasta allá no sabemos que consecuencias llevaría, no por nada cambiaron su forma, sería mejor que lleves a uno de otra región-Dijo el profesor

-Mmm, si es así escojo a...mi Sharpedo ya que pudo navegar en el mar con el y puedo usar la mega -evolución-Dijo Red

-Suena bien, le avisaré a Gabriel que irás para que te ayude en el principio y te de una Pokédex-dijo el profesor

-Ok nos vemos!, Me iré con Sharpedo adiós-se despidió Red

-Adiós...bueno llamaré a Gabriel-y así se fue Oak

Fin del capítulo #1 espero les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí la parte #2 como siempre todos los derechos de autor son para Pokemon Company y eso empecemos!

Ya llegue!-grito un feliz Ash Ketchum

Hijo que bueno que llegaste, ven te servire tú comida-dijo Delia Ketchum

Gracias mamá, pero antes podría ir a ver a mis Pokémon-dijo un suplicante Ash

Nunca cambias verdad?, Bueno que se puede hacer, visitalos pero ven para el almuerzo-dijo una disgustada Delia

Ya mamá!-se escuchó a lo lejos

-Ya en el laboratorio-

Profesor vengo a ver a mis Pokémon-dijo Ash

Claro pasa-dijo el profesor- Tracey se fue en busca de compras para seguir con sus dibujos así que llegará luego-

Bueno luego habló con él pero primero ire con el resto-dijo un entusiasmado Ash

-Ya en el patio luego de que los Tauros de Ash lo aplastaran Bulbasaur llamo al resto de Pokémon y Ash saco a sus 5 Pokémon pues Pikachu ya estaba afuera-

Bien amigos, es bueno volvernos a ver, quiero felicitarlos a todos por su esfuerzo en Kalos y gracias por todo su apoyo-dijo Ash levantando su puño

Todos hicieron lo mismo

Luego de eso se mantuvieron jugando y Ash le enseño el extraño fenómeno que sucedía con Greninja si así es el Satoshi Greninja apareció (aquí lo llamaré Greninja de Ash) el profesor se quedó sorprendido por 3 cosas: la primera, es la primera vez que ve un Greninja en persona; la segunda es la primera vez que ve tal transformación en persona y la tercera es que se acordó que se le quemaba la comida que dejó en la cocina

-Algo no huele a quemado?-dijo un intrigado Ash

-Debe ser tu imaginación, pero retomando tu Greninja...he visto mega evoluciones pero esto es completamente nuevo para mí -dijo un despreocupado profesor Oak mientras llamaba a un squirtle diciéndole que apague las llamas de su cocina :v

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que Ash se fuera con su madre a comer y de invitado fue el profesor Oak con un recién llegado Tracey todo fue bien hasta que llegó esta pregunta

-Y muchacho que piensas hacer?- Dijo el profesor Oak a Ash sabiendo sus logros en Kalos

-No se-respondió Ash

-Bueno muchacho no haz pensado en tomarte unas ya merecidas vacaciones todo el tiempo estas de viaje en viaje debes descansar y conozco el lugar perfecto-siguió hablando el profesor contándole de Alola y diciéndole de que su familia allí lo podría cuidar, Ash estaba dudando pero luego se decidió por ir este dijo que llevaría a Greninja, Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape, Pikachu y Krokodile pues la arena de Alola de seguro le agradaría y así decidió ir pero no sin antes descansar un tiempo en su casa

-Mientras tanto-

En la región Kalos se encontraba una jovencita con un cabello color a miel pensando en algo o en alguien...

Esto es el relleno por así decir de la parte #1ya luego alargare los episodios bueno sin nada más que decir gracias por los reviews(sólo uno pero igual con algo se empieza xD :v) adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Que se cuentan gente? Otra vez regresó con este fic, ya tengo listo los horarios será algo así será un capítulo largo por semana no se cuantas palabras pero serán varias :v bueno a seguir la historia.

-En Pueblo Paleta, casa de los Ketchum-

-Mi hijo volverá a partir a otro viaje, bueno dice que sólo serán vacaciones y que sólo serán unas semanas, pero algo me dice que viajará por allí-dijo una nostálgica Delia Ketchum mientras preparaba lo que parecía ser ropa-Bueno ya está listo, espero que le guste-dijo emocionada

-Mientras tanto- (Está será una frase muy repetida)

-Aeropuerto de Alola-(No recuerdo bien si en Alola es Aeropuerto o Puerto, ya luego lo miraré )

-El profesor me dijo que su primo estaría por aquí...-dijo un desconcertado Red hasta que vio a una persona siendo más exactos un chico con cabello verde el cual sostenía una pancarta que decía Red, Red se acercó a él y dijo:

-Yo soy Red, ¿quien eres?, Se supone que vendría por mi Samuel Oak-dijo Red con varias dudas

-Wow!Encantado de conocer a un campeón, verás el profesor Samuel, le encargó al profesor Kukui que te recogiera pero el me encargo a mi que venga-dijo el chico de cabello verde

-Ok...y tu eres?-pregunto Red

-Disculpa! Me olvidé presentarme soy Tilo soy un ayudante del profesor Kukui estoy encargado de ayudarlo con los descubrimientos y la Pokédex-y en eso sale su RotomDex sorprendiendo completamente a Red pues es la primera vez que ve algo así

-Asombroso!-dijo un sorprendido Red

-Bueno que estamos esperando? Vamos al laboratorio!-exclamo un animoso Tilo

Red lo siguió hasta el laboratorio todo fue muy calmado y la verdad el paisaje era asombroso. Ya en el laboratorio se encontraron con el profesor Kukui el cual al observar a Red le dice:

-Así que tú eres Red, el famoso campeón de Kanto, vaya...-dijo un intrigado Profesor, Red estaba nervioso por las miradas del profesor pues el momento era incómodo tanto así que Tilo decidió salir hasta que el profesor decidió hablar.

-Te imaginé más grande eres bastante joven comparado con los demás campeones, pero bueno eso no tiene nada que ver por lo que se viniste especialmente para completar tu Pokédex, verdad?-Pregunto el profesor

-Si vine para completarla pues me faltan las formas Alola de los Pokémon de Kanto y me faltan los Pokémon de Alola para así tener en la Pokédex Nacional toda Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova(Teselia), Kalos y Alola-dijo un decidido Red

-Wow! Tu si que quieres llegar alto -dijo un sorprendido Kukui-Pero si quieres seguir llenando la Pokédex necesitarás una Pokédex de Alola...por casualidad tienes un Rotom?-Pregunto el profesor

(-_-) fue la cara de Red pues el le había dicho que tenía ya toda la Pokédex de Sinnoh, el profesor se dió cuenta y arreglo la situación.

-Como lo pude olvidar tu tienes ya toda la Pokédex de Sinnoh bueno entonces tráeme a tu Rotom para ponerlo en esto-y le enseña a Red la carcasa de la RotomDex.

Red impaciente llama al profesor Oak para pedirle su Rotom el profesor Oak se lo envía y lo poke en la RotomDex Red satisfecho decide probarla y se da cuenta que aparecen los datos de todos su pokemon la Pokédex no tenía ni un error, y es más su RotomDex hablaba era sorprendente y novedoso, Red por la emoción no se dió cuenta que era de noche entonces el profesor Kukui le ofrece que se quede a dormir en su laboratorio y acepta.

-En otra región siendo más exacto- -Debo ir y decírselo debi decírselo antes que se fuera y no aceptar la oferta que me dieron, bueno creo que al menos tengo que decírselo es lo mínimo-dijo una decidida pelimiel arreglandose para una llamada.

-Mientras tanto-

-Wow! Gracias por la ropa mamá, eres la mejor!-dijo un feliz Ash

-No es nada Ash, más bien ya ve a dormir mañana saldrás de vacaciones y el viaje a Alola es temprano-recomendo la mamá de Ash.

-Si tienes razón, vamos Pikachu, mañana será un gran día-dijo un emocionado Ash

Y bueno así acaba este capítulo gracias por leerlo por cierto en este fic Alain le cedió el título de campeón a Ash se volvió campeón de Kalos y el porque Red no ayudó en Kalos el estaba en búsqueda de Xerneas así que él ni enterado :v y ya gracias por todo


End file.
